


so if you would, please fall in love

by leiaburke



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiaburke/pseuds/leiaburke
Summary: bram discovers simon drunkenly revealing his identity in the bathroom on halloween.





	so if you would, please fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> title from "would you be so kind" by dodie

He was going to do it. He was going to tell Bram. He had mentioned Halloween Oreos at lunch; who else could it possibly be? Then again, Simon was drunk. And not just drunk. He and Bram had dominated Martin and Abby at Beirut, but he had never had that much to drink before with the shots they (read: Abby) did make. So, Simon was Drunk. With a capital ‘D”. And he was going to tell Bram.

But then, what if it wasn’t Bram? He could blow his cover. Martin had screenshots. They could be leaked to the whole school and it would all be over. He would embarrass himself in front of Bram, and if he was straight and if the screenshots were leaked, Bram may be totally freaked out by him. The dynamic of the whole group would be thrown off.

Drunk Simon disagreed, though. Drunk Simon sang karaoke with Bram. And not just any karaoke song, but “As Long as You Love Me” by Justin Bieber. The namesake of his dog. It was kismet. Or so Drunk Simon thought. But Drunk Simon seemed to be in the right state of mind.

In the midst of an absolutely riveting conversation with a slightly buzzed Leah (it wasn’t riveting, they were talking about Bieber, but to Drunk Simon, it was the most intellectual conversation he had had in ages), he decided it was now or never.

He stumbled up the stairs into the bathroom. Mirrors sobered you up, right? You looked at yourself and you would see how terrible you look drunk and you would be fine. Not fine to drive, but fine enough to tell Cute Bram Greenfeld you thought was was the Great Anonymous Blue.  
Cute Bram Greenfeld. With his dorky grin and his curly hair. He was quiet, but a riot any time he opened his mouth. A fry thief, but willing to share anything. Halloween Oreo aficionado. Post-Presidency Barack Obama. 

Barack. Jacques. That rhymed!

“Bram. It’s me, Jacques.”

“Hey, Bram. I’m Jacques!”

“Hey… Barack. It’s me, Jacques.” That was perfect. The perfect way to reveal Simon’s secret identity. And it rhymed. It was so delightfully Simon that even Drunk Simon thought if Blue wasn’t Bram, he’d think he was cute anyways.

There was a knock on the door. Simon jumped. Who wanted in the bathroom? This was HIS bathroom! But of course, with Drunk Simon logic, he said nothing. Which lead to someone walking in. Bram.

“Oh. Hey. I was just, uh, leaving. Yeah. Leaving. Have a nice pee” Simon sputtered.

“It’s you? You’re Jacques?” Bram asked, as if the world depended on it.

“BLUE?” Simon screamed so loud, he didn’t even care if Martin Addison heard it “BLUE! HI! IT’S ME! JACQUES! HEY BARACK! IT’S ME, JACQUES!” People were staring, but Drunk Simon didn’t care. The faint bubble of Sober Simon that was left didn’t care. Blue was there. In front of him. In the flesh. And it was Cute Bram Greenfeld. He couldn’t believe he guessed correctly on the first try. It had to be a first for him.

Bram closed the door behind him. “Yeah, it’s me. I was, uh, hoping to wait a little longer, honestly, as long as possible but I heard you in here. I needed to get something from my room and I just heard ‘Jacques’ over and over and over. And I realized someone was going to tell me something. And I just, impulsively knocked, I guess. Drunk Bram, you know?”

“Well, I’m drunk. And my name’s not Jacques. It’s Simon.”

Bram laughed. “I know. And in case you forgot, mine’s Bram.”

“I know, Cute Bram Greenfeld. You’re really cute, you know. You take my fries sometimes but it’s okay because you have really good taste in Oreos.” Simon stumbled forward. Was he trying to hug him? Kiss him? Fist bump? Or was he just that drunk? He couldn’t be that drunk. He had maybe like 3 cups during Beirut. Abby and Martin really sucked. Especially Martin.

Bram caught him. Simon looked up and his moon-grey eyes stared into Bram’s. He was so pretty, that Cute Bram Greenfeld. But now, he was in a compromising position. How could he recover from this? There was no way. Drunk Simon was put into maximum overdrive. He stood up, and did what he had to do. He gently kissed Bram, and even Drunk Simon was surprised at what was happening. He’d been kissed before, but he’d never kissed a boy before. And definitely not Blue, sorry, Cute Bram Greenfeld. But he loved it. And he loved Bram. And he may be drunk, but he knew he would remember this in the morning. And he knew that everyone would have to know about The Gay Thing. And that was okay. Because he had Bram. That’s all that mattered.

And Bram kissed him back.


End file.
